


A Night Sky Full of Stars

by orphan_account



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Give this ship some love please, I can feel my braincells slowly slipping out and away as I procrastinate by writing this, I'm a h-u-g-e sucker for fluff, I'm honestly supposed to be doing online lessons and, M/M, countryhumans fans galore, might include some RusAme, oh my god my boys, they own my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heh, cheesy title, I know.But since this ship owns my heart, I decided to create this silly book that I'll hopefully enjoy making.I'm making this up as I go along; there's no definitive plot.--Might revamp the summary later on, I'll see where my imagination takes me.
Relationships: Moscow/Washington D.C. (CountryHumans), Russia/America (CountryHumans)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Night Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading this, the norm;
> 
> this is not Hetalia, or any other fandom featuring countries/states/cities personified.
> 
> If you found this work by accident and is not familiar with this fandom, I highly recommend you turn away.

It was a beautiful night at the Tidal Basin.

The moon’s pale reflection was visible in the flickering waves of the reservoir. Moscow flinched as another cherry blossom petal landed on the sleeve of his jacket; a tiny, beautiful oasis in the middle of a sea of dark material. His breath hitched and he glanced back over his shoulder, paranoid of being watched. But there were no prying eyes as far as he could tell, nobody else there to fracture this peaceful atmosphere.

The night belonged to them now, and after that night, there would only be two people who were aware of the events that had taken place that night by the Tidal Basin.

But where was _he?_

After what felt like hours upon hours of waiting, Moscow finally heard a familiar accent ringing out clearly behind him.

“There you are.”

Moscow turned around, to find him face-to-face with who he had been waiting for.

“Good evening. How are you doing?” DC asked, in a mock tone of formality. Then he began to laugh and Moscow felt the corners into his mouth twitch up into the beginnings of a smile, and then stamped it down immediately. 

“You certainly took your time, DC.” he stated bluntly, trying his best to sound irritated. 

“I was busy with...the norm,” the other capital responded, as if it were only the most natural and most commonplace thing in the world, no big deal, for him to delay their promised meeting by almost _...forty_ minutes _._ According to Moscow’s gilded watch, anyway. 

“Seriously. How many little trinkets do you have stashed away somewhere?” DC asked teasingly, propping himself down next to Moscow as the Russian city stared intently at the Roman Numerals on the clock face, as if trying to prove a point. Moscow knew that he was trying to change the subject. His mind wandered back to his response. What, exactly, did he mean by 'the norm?' What was America making him do?

But some part of him told him that perhaps tonight wasn't the right time to get answers.

He'd have to ask him about it eventually, but for now, that had to wait.

Moments of silence followed, and the blissful quiet was broken only by the gentle _swish_ of the branches of the cherry blossom trees in the crisp night breeze, and the occasional splash of the water in the tidal basin. 

That was when Moscow put his hand on DC’s back.

He felt the other city's shoulders stiffen, heard his breathing go up a hitch.

“It’s a lovely night, isn’t it? And The District is as stunning as ever,” Moscow said, gesturing toward the monument that stretched toward the stars and loomed over the reservoir.

This place at night was...so beautiful.

Of course, he would always say that the Red Square back at home was by far the most beautiful place in the world, but he would be lying if he said that this place at night didn't hold a unique beauty of its own.

Everything glowed, as if fragments of the night sky had been bottled up and sprinkled over every single tower and monument.

“The District’s a wonderful place, don't you think so?” Moscow blurted out, before he could hold his tongue. 

Moscow thought DC understood what he was implying, because as soon as those words left his mouth, he though he heard a startled gasp from the other city. No - he _knew_ that DC understood what he had been implying.

And he meant it, every word of it.

  
  



End file.
